


We Can Fix This Together

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luz needs a hug, Post S1 E18: Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Post Agony of a Witch and pre Young Blood Old Souls, Amity and co come to comfort Luz.Sorry if this feels rushed, I wanted to get it done before Young Blood old Souls releases where I am and completely turns this story to dust. At this point in time, I have also not seen Agony of a Witch, so sorry if there are a few inaccuracies.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Everybody
Kudos: 24





	We Can Fix This Together

Luz slept in Eda’s nest that night, sobbing into the cape she had made for her and hugging King close. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt so much raw pain. Eda was gone, and Luz felt a hole in her heart forming. She didn’t get much sleep and had lost a few pounds in tears by morning.

She almost couldn’t bring herself to get out of the nest when the sun rose. She was only pulled out of bed by the knocking on the front door. She wanted to shut whoever was there out and just hide in the dark room all day. Luz soon remembered that Hooty would just open the door for whoever was there if it was important enough, so she found herself getting up out of bed as the knocking became louder and louder.

She stumbled downstairs, rubbing the troubled sleep from her eyes and walking up to the front door. The house felt empty without Eda in it and she felt a tear run down her face.

When Luz yanked open the door, she was surprised to see Gus, standing there alone. He looked on at her sadly, and Luz couldn’t help but wonder how quickly news had spread through Bonesborough. Maybe all of the Boiling Isles already knew.

“Hey Luz, how are you holding up?” he asked. Luz let him come into the house before shaking her head.

“Honestly? Terrible. I feel like a failure.” Luz was just about to shut the door when she heard a voice.

“Luz Noceda, you are not a failure!” She turned to find Amity now standing on the front porch, Willow beside her and helping her balance. She was obviously sore from the walk over with her crutch. She had this look of both grief, determination, and fearlessness all written on her face at once.

Seeing Amity there, looking at her with concern in her eyes, Luz broke. She fell to the ground once again, sobbing into her hands. Despite her bad leg, Amity dove for her on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her, slightly unsure at first but warming up to the hug when Luz moved to bury her face in Amity’s shoulder.

Luz vaguely heard Willow and Gus kneeling down around her, but her only focus was on Amity. She clutched at her shirt, grabbing for anything to hold her to some sense of reality.

“We’re gonna get her back, okay? I promise. I’ll do whatever it takes to get Eda back to you,” Amity whispered into her messy hair, holding Luz close. Any sense of panic she normally felt around the human due to her crush was gone in that moment, replaced by an overwhelming need to protect Luz, hurt whoever had hurt Eda, and return Eda to Luz. 

Luz clutched at Amity like a lifeline, as if she would disappear if she opened her eyes or let go. Luz sobbed, the endless tears soaking into Amity’s shirt.

“I feel so weak,” she choked out, feeling Gus wrap his arms around her shoulders and Willow begin to rub circles on her back while Amity held her waist. She was restrained on all sides, yet it was the most comfortable she had been in a long time.

“You are not weak, Luz. You’re the bravest girl I know.” Amity spoke with so much confidence, confidence that Luz usually shouldered and used to pick Amity up when she was down. 

“I don’t feel very brave.” Luz’s words came out stuttered between her sobs and Amity held her tighter.

“You are, Luz. You’ve always been there for me, now I’m gonna be here for you.”

“Yeah, Amity’s right! We’re always going to be here for you,” Gus said.

“We promise,” Willow affirmed. Luz sniffled.

“You guys really are the best friends a girl could ask for.” she tried to laugh as she lifted her head and looked at Willow and Gus, but it came out more like a pained cry.

Amity lifted a hand off her back, gently grabbing her chin and turning her to look her in the eyes.

“We promise, Luz. We’re always here. And we’ll do whatever it takes to bring Eda home to you. Repeat after me, we can fix this together!” Amity smiled at Luz and Luz blushed, remembering herself encouraging Amity just barely two weeks prior. 

She tried to match her smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. “We can fix this together,” she said, sounding slightly unsure yet still optimistic. Maybe not as optimistic as she normally would have, but there was hope in her voice.

The four sat together on the cold, dark floor of the Owl House. As Luz looked around at her friends, they all gave her soft smiles and she returned them. She leaned on Amity, resting her head on her chest while Amity rubbed her back and played with her hair. It felt nice to be hugged, she decided. It felt even nicer to be surrounded by people who believed in her.

They could fix this, together.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER FOR FINALE!!!  
> Edit: people have already finished watching YBOS at this point in time, and I am aware that this story now holds no relevance. As far as I know, Amity has no more than a single flash scene in THE FREAKING FINALE!!! I am very angered by this. She deserved better than to be written out of the script right before the climactic battle.


End file.
